This invention relates to a process for the production of stable organic-inorganic emulsions and suspensions consisting of a solid inorganic compound, in the form of a powder, in an organic liquid. The stable organic-inorganic emulsions and suspension are produced by reacting a polybasic salt forming acidic compound with an organic compound thereby producing an organic-inorganic surface active compound, then adding a finely powdered solid inorganic compound and then emulsify the mixture. It is not necessary to add additional emulsifiers to produce a stable emulsion or suspension.
Organic-inorganic emulsions and suspensions were produced in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,743,624, 4,737,525, 4,778,844, 4,282,129; 4,325,859; 4,376,178; 4,296,211 and Re. 31,340 by utilizing a thixotropic agent, in the form of a silicate, to stabilize the emulsion. In this invention a thixotropic silicate is not necessary because in the invention a portion of the organic liquid is reacted with an inorganic salt-forming acidic compound to produce organic-inorganic surface active compounds which stabilizes the liquid organic-solid inorganic emulsions or suspensions.